¿Y?
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Y ahora estaban por cumplir su tercer aniversario de matrimonio.


Aquí mi aporte para el reto del grupo "Para fantasear" el cual consistía en hacer una pareja crack con la temática omegaverse.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Abre los ojos y en lugar de encontrar a su compañera de vida encuentra una hermosa rosa carmesí sobre la almohada, echa un vistazo a la ventaba, el sol ya está en lo alto debe ser cerca de medio día nunca duerme hasta tan tarde pero estaba cansada, la noche anterior su pareja la agoto por completo.

Suspira estirándose todo lo que puede, algunos huesos se reacomodaron con eso pero no le toma importancia le parecen más interesantes las voces provenientes del pasillo. De pronto la sangre en sus venas comienza a hervir, escucha a un par de sus hermanas criticando a su consorte. No entienden lo especial que es ella, lo fuerte, lista, maravillosa persona y hábil que es; dicen que es una hechicera maligna que utilizo sus oscuras artes para engatusarla y hacerse con la corona de su reino, que necesitaba de su ejército para sus propósitos de guerra. Idiotas. Si supieran que ella aún está en la habitación jamás se habrían atrevido a abrir la boca siquiera pero por el lado positivo era mejor así, Diana había encontrado a dos detractoras que podrían intentar dañar a su consorte.

Claro, si ella lo permitía.

.

.

.

– ¿Amaneciste de malas amor mío? –Sonríe ante el tono burlón de la otra, seguramente encontró los cuerpos desangrándose frente a su habitación.

–Para nada, desperté muy bien aunque un poco sentida al no tenerte a mi lado –su amada le hace una seña para que se acerque y Diana obedece de buena gana, se sube en su regazo enredándole los brazos en el cuello sin importarle que su cuerpo húmedo por el reciente baño moje las ropas de su consorte. – Sabes que me gusta despertar a tu lado.

–Bueno alguien tenía que atender a los embajadores de la Atlántida –sonríe al ver el gesto sorprendido de la mujer de cabellos negros, olvido por completo la reunión algo poco propio de una princesa mas no de una amante satisfecha.– Tu madre requería de nosotras pero alguien decidió quedarse dormida

–*–

Había escuchado de ella gracias a Batman después de todo era una de sus más problemáticas villanas. Le llamaba mucho la atención sus poderes, tener una relación tan estrecha con la naturaleza al punto de manejarla a su capricho era sorprendente pero que precisamente fuera una alfa quien lo consiguiera lo era más. Los omegas estaban más en contacto con la tierra dado a su don de fertilidad, los alfas en cambio tenían vínculos más estrechos con los animales sobre todo con aquellos que toman muy enserio a la manada y el territorio.

.

El doctor Woodrue era un omega obsesionado con formar una manada basada en los dones de la madre Gaia, ya había conseguido dominarlos el ahora necesitaba un alfa que también recibiera esos dones. Así que experimento con varios pero todos fracasaron, o no estaban al nivel que deseaba o simplemente no lo desarrollaban y morían intoxicados por los químicos introducidos en sus organismos.

Hasta que lo intento con Pamela Lillian Isley. Y superando todas las expectativas ella logro volverse una con las plantas.

.

Por su parte Diana era la hija única de la Reina Hipólita, nacida de la arcilla y la bendición de los dioses estaba destinada a, llegado el momento, tomar el puesto de su madre y gobernar con justicia y sabiduría a las amazonas.

O lo sería si ella fuera una alfa.

Los alfas Reinaban todo mundo sabía eso, eran la cúspide de la pirámide jerárquica los únicos con la autoridad necesaria para imponer su voluntad a los demás, con el poder de convocar a sus pueblos a sangrientas guerras* pero Diana era una beta. Beta. ¿Cómo una simple beta lideraría un pueblo guerrero? ¿Quién la obedecería o tomaría su concejo por sabio? No lo admitiría a nadie pero la noche de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, cuando esperaba su naturaleza alfa se mostrara y la B se presentó en su cadera lloro desconsolada en el regazo de su madre.

El corazón de la benevolente Hipólita se quebró al ver a su única hija sufrir de esa manera. Diana no podía ser la Reina de las amazonas. Si estuviera en manos de Hipólita dejaría el Reinado en las capaces manos de su niña pero lo dioses establecieron las reglas con las que vivía su pueblo y estas decían que una alfa debía gobernar; en cuanto el resto de amazonas supera a que casta pertenecía la princesa todas las alfas pelearían por su puesto en la sucesión y su querida Diana bien podría ser exiliada o tratada como una simple concubina al ser difícil la procreación entre alfas y betas.

No había nada que Hipólita pudiera hacer, ¿cómo cambiar la decisión de la madre naturaleza? ¿Cómo cambiar la esencia de su hija? Lo único que le quedaba a Diana era afrontar su destino con la frente en alto, sus deseos no se concederían ya que ella carecía de la fuerza necesaria; estaba resignada por declararse incompetente ante sus hermanas pero Hipólita se lo impidió, la Reina no se resignaba a despojarla de su futuro así que busco entre los viejos pergaminos un hechizo que ayudara a su niña.

Se habían "exiliado" una semana en lo más profundo de la selva con motivo de que al despertar su naturaleza alfa Hipólita pudiera enseñarle a dominar sus nuevos instintos, eso las ayudo para el engaño que harían. La Reina encontró una pócima que si bien no era una solución completa por lo menos serviría lo suficiente; la poción hacia que quien la bebiera generara el aroma de un alfa, Diana seguiría siendo una beta pero todos creerían que era una alfa y por lo tanto gobernaría.

.

Y funciono.

Al volver hubo una gran celebración en honor a la princesa, juegos de arena, banquete y el ineludible agradecimiento a los dioses todo de acuerdo a como lo dictaba la tradición. Diana se comportó como se esperaba de ella en todo momento, se movía con la arrogancia y seguridad de quien se sabe superior al resto, gano la mayoría de las competencias demostrando que era la mejor de las amazonas y por supuesto, su discurso de agradecimiento a los dioses del olimpo fue memorable tanto que quedaría en los registros de su pueblo. Todo salió bien hasta que la noche cayó.

Cansada pero aliviada Diana se dirigía a sus aposentos del brazo de su madre, sabían que sus acciones no eran las mejores pero de no hacerlo las posibilidades de una guerra civil por el trono de Temiscira eran altas.

En cuanto las manos de Diana empujaron las puertas un intenso aroma hizo estremecer a su madre, dentro un grupo compuesto por las más hermosas amazonas esperaba a la nueva alfa. Cinco omegas vírgenes y en celo. La sacerdotisa de Afrodita las reunió para Diana, para que se iniciara en la sexualidad el problema era que no podía intimar con ellas, la descubrirían. Hipólita logro sacarlas a todas alegando que su hija estaba agotada después de estar todo el día compitiendo, tan ocupadas estuvieron en la creación de la pócima que olvidaron por completo el tema del sexo, no podía impregnar a otra amazona.

.

Por fortuna o desgracia al día siguiente la nave de Steve Trevor se estrelló en la playa.

.

.

.

El mundo del hombre era abismalmente diferente a Temiscira pero aun así disfrutó conociéndolo y explotándolo, todo era tan nuevo para ella. Se unió a la Liga de la Justicia, irónicamente peleaba por la paz, apresaba criminales, rompía huesos y ayudaba a mejorar el mundo. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el mundo del hombre alegando que se le necesitaba cuando sus hermanas preguntaban sus cartas por su ausencia y que en cuanto pudiera regresaría a ellas. La verdad era otra y solo Diana y la Reina lo sabían.

Todo el mundo la creía alfa incluso sus compañeros de batalla así que pronto los cuchicheos se comenzaron a escuchar.

 _"Hay algo mal con ella"_

 _"No se le conoce pareja"_

 _"¿Que oculta Wonder Woman?"_

Asco de sociedad que a fuerzas quería siguiera sus imposiciones, ¿no podía ser soltera? ¿Tener pareja la haría mejor heroína acaso?

Intento disimular saliendo con el capitán Trevor, él también era beta y no se intimidaba por ella la cosa podría funcionar ¿no? Pues no. Él se involucró con uno de sus superiores del ejército. Después lo intento con los otros justicieros pero algunos ya tenían pareja y otros cortejaban a sus prospectos; Diana ya se resignaba a pasar su vida sola cuando ella apareció.

.

Sucedió que el clan del murciélago (completo) tuvo que tomar una baja forzosa pues una guerra intensa entre pandillas se desato en su ciudad y aunque lograron terminarla y restaurar el orden habían sufrido heridas severas que requerían de mucho tiempo para sanar por lo que la JL (para disgusto de los murciélagos) tuvo que patrullar Gotham. El respeto por ellos creció con esa experiencia, ¿cómo simples mortales mantenían a raya a tanto metahumano trastornado?

.

.

Joker, Two Face, Bane... Todos los residentes de Arkham decidieron que era su turno para alborotar la ciudad y escaparon a desatar el caos. Mientras sus compañeros peleaban contra los príncipes del crimen y los puzles, un cocodrilo y demás ella perseguía a la señora de la plantas. Intento usar su lazo pero la pelirroja uso se vides para arrebatárselo y someterla en el suelo; las enredaderas se enroscaron en sus muñecas y a lo largo de sus pantorrillas, quiso liberarse pero eran más resistentes de lo que esperaba. La Reina Verde sonrió al verla retorcerse sus bebés eran duras, a cada movimiento aumentaban la presión y las espinas rasgaban la blanca piel de la heroína haciendo brotar hilos carmesí, con parsimonia se montó sobre el abdomen de la pelinegra, ¿que tenía de especial ella? Harley era una gran fanática de Wonder Woman y no entendía porque, es decir era una princesa guerrera con poderes similares a los de Superman y con un cuerpo sexy pero había algo que no le agradaba de la heroína: sus ojos. Siempre que la veía en televisión y hacían enfoque en su cara podía distinguir que la mujer con uniforme de barras y estrellas ocultaba algo, nunca supuso que fuera eso.

– Beta – susurro después de oler su aroma.

La amazona se congelo al escucharla. – ¿Cómo...?

– Por un momento casi me engañas, – sonrió acariciando el contorno de su rostro delicadamente, sí que era guapa. – Hueles como una alfa pero soy una experta en aromas y el tuyo es artificial, el verdadero es de beta. ¿Es esto lo que esconde princesa? Realmente no debería avergonzarse de lo que es.

– No lo hago pero mi pueblo necesita que sea una alfa – llevaba tanto tiempo guardando ese secreto que hablarlo con alguien aparte de su madre era reconfortante aunque fuera una criminal su confidente– y yo...

– ¿Le da al pueblo lo que pide princesa? – inconscientemente comenzó a desplegar su aroma de alfa y la otra mujer se estremeció. – ¿Y lo que tú quieres?

– Quiero lo mejor para mi pueblo – respondió con voz firme pero temblando por lo penetrante del aroma era agradable pero intenso como un millón de flores silvestres–; y seré lo que se necesite que sea.

– ¿Mmm en serio? – Ivy ronroneo mientras las vides ponían a Wonder Woman en una posición más "cómoda"– ¿y si yo la necesito princesa? ¿Hará lo necesario?

Diana jadeo en respuesta, los finos dedos de Poison Ivy se habían adentrado bajo su ropa y sus labios repartían besos dulces en su cuello, las caricias comenzaban a nublarle la mente; había tenido algunos amantes pero nadie la había tratado así al tener que seguir con su farsa solo intimo con hombres alfa y con ellos debía que luchar por el dominio claro que ella siempre "perdía". Dejo de buscar desahogo con alfas y entro en celibato al sentirse usada, humillada, solo se preocupaban por su propio placer no en el de ella ¡incluso Clark la llamó por el nombre de Red Hood por quien suspiraba! Pero Ivy, Ivy la hacía sentir tan bien, deseada; los besos en sus pechos, las leves mordidas en los muslos...se estaba esforzando por que ella disfrutara aun si la mantenía atada (con lo cual no tenía problema alguno realmente).

Sin embargo paro.

Confundida busco los orbes verdes esperando una explicación, las pupilas se encontraban dilatadas como signo de excitación, el perfume de la Reina Verde las rodeaba cubriendo por completo el artificial de Diana, su piel ardía de deseo, algo en su interior rogaba por reanudar el contacto con la pelirroja pero ella solo la miraba divertida acaso se burlaba de ella?

– ¿Por...?

– Vete – dijo retirando los lazos verdes.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Ya me oíste princesa, vete. No me malinterpretes, no es que no seas sexy pero es mejor que te marches ahora que puedes.

– ¿Y si no lo hago? – pregunto relamiéndose los labios, los rojizos de Ivy se veían tan tentadores. – ¿Que si me quedo?

– Te haré mía princesa ¿eso quieres?

Una afirmación se escuchó en forma de gemido, la doctora Isley apretó uno de los senos de la amazona para luego reclamar sus labios. Diana gimió en medio del beso, la diestra de su amante la despojo del característico lazo que siempre llevaba a la cintura mientras la otra mano masajeaba su pecho con fervor.

.

.

.

.

.

De eso hacía cinco años, después de intimar con la doctora la encubrió sabía que no hacia lo correcto pero en su momento lo vio como un favor a la primera persona en tratar su cuerpo como algo más de un instrumento. El encuentro se repitió en varias ocasiones, creyó que solo era sexo, increíble pero solo sexo hasta que la ojiverde le pidió una cita no como Wonder Woman y Poison Ivy (uno de sus fetiches era usar sus trajes, el otro que más disfrutaban eran las sogas); sino como Pamela y Diana, quería conocer más que las profundidades de su cuerpo. Se la concedió, tenía curiosidad por saber la historia detrás de la Reina Verde quería descubrir sus secretos y confiarle los propios. Claro que no fue fácil explicar que salía con una villana, sorprendentemente Batman fue quien más las apoyo al igual que su madre, claro, hubo opositores a su relación pero nada que no pudieron manejar. Diana encontró el amor en esa alfa y seguiría con ella se opusiera quien se opusiera.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?

PD: No sé si sepan de los plagios últimamente cometidos, a mí no me ha pasado (hasta donde se) pero a dos colegas Polaris y Elena Grayson si, y no está bien que alguien se aproveche de tu trabajo así que yo también me uno a la campaña "Robas mis Sueños" iniciada por Polaris.

No al plagio.


End file.
